Chick Drama
by glo316
Summary: High School always comes down to the fact of the opposite sex dating, kissing and a bit more...For Jack: Sam & Anise and Daniel: Hathor & Vio, girls are their Biggest Issue.
1. Questions, and Answers with Opinions

I'm a new member to this site, though i'm not new to this site. i've been on here many times reading the wonderful fan fiction that's been written by its members, and last week i decided that i should try and write some fiction for here. And i came up with this.

It's High School based, staring quite a few characters from the show and a new character. Basically when you're in high school, most thoughts come down to those of the opposite sex, and that's why it's called 'Chick Drama', because of that factor. I say 'Chick' because the cast is full of guys. you can expect relationships on different levels, but also other happenings that have 'high school' written all over them. Hope You Like!

Please Be Nice - This is my first on here!  
Glo Ban XxX

**

* * *

**

**1. Questions, and Answers with Opinions**

Jack and the gang were conversing in the hallway of Cheyenne High School. Jack and Charlie had their backs resting against nearby lockers. It wasn't as much conversation as it was words. They all, out of turn added their own views on their chosen topic.  
"They were rubbish…no point of them even coming here…you two playing, made it a sure win…you wiped their faces in the ice…one more win of the season…played like pussey-boys…pussey-boys, more like gay boys…think they sent their b-team…those jerseys were a-team material, shame the players weren't…" At points during the conversation, they all laughed.

When the bell rang to signify registration, they strolled into their classroom. The gang, all except Jack sat on the desks at the back of the room. As Jack entered, he saw Sam and Daniel chatting away.  
"Hey kids!" he said with enthusiasm.  
Sam and Daniel both looked up, "We're all the same age. How- how can you call us 'kids'?" Daniel stated.  
"Like this - Hey Kids." this time putting emphasis on the word 'kids' as he spoke.  
"Ump…" Sam sounded. Unimpressed.  
"Hey to you too." Jack aimed at Sam.  
"Jack, we _were_ trying to have an intelligent conversation." Sam said spitefully.  
Daniel watched as his friends riled themselves up for their once-in-a-while routine of bickering. He had learned in past times not to interfere, with this in mind he picked up his book which was laid on his desk, found his place and continued to read.  
"Look who got up on the wrong side of bed this morning. What happened - too much homework?…Nah, that's not it. Boyfriend? Family problems? Time of the month?"  
"Jack!" Daniel intervened from behind his book.  
"Okay Daniel! Apparently I'm too _dumb_ to talk to you two. FINE!" Jack said with a sarcastic ring.  
At that moment, Anise Reafy walked through the door. Jack turned, accidentally stepping into her gaze.  
"Hey." she said softly to Jack as she passed by, brushing his arm.  
"Hello to you too." Jack replied checking her out. Even Daniel watched as she walked between the single desks to the back of the room where she took a seat.  
Out of earshot, Sam said, "I hate girls like that."  
"More like you envy them." Jack replied, his eyes still focused on Anise.  
"Why would I?"  
"Carter, I know that past that brain of yours, that there's a sexy minx dying to get out."  
Daniel chuckled. Sam eyed Jack, while Jack smiled back.  
"Come on O'Neill!" Harry called from the back of the room, motioning with his arm.  
"I'll talk to you guys later."  
As Jack was talking, Daniel was searching the class, "Where's Janet?"  
"Whoa, Fraiser's not here. She hasn't had a day off sick in her life. I thought she was immortal - guess that goes out the window."  
"I wonder what's happened to her. Daniel, I'm worried." Sam said looking at him, her forehead crinkled, "she's never ill."  
"Sam we could stop by her house after school?" Daniel suggested.  
"She'll be fine. Probably just slept in late or something. Chill Carter."  
Sam ignored Jack's remark and spoke to Daniel, "thanks."  
Jack noticed Sam's attitude and scattered to the back of the room, then Mr Hammond walked through the door.  
"Sorry I'm late." Hammond said. The class stopped and heard, and then carried on with their previously started conversations.  
"Man, how can you hang with geeks like that?" Harry said.  
"They're not geeks Maybourne!" Jack retaliated.  
"Whatever Jack."  
"Don't WHATEVER me, Harry! Don't talk about Daniel and Sam like that or I'll-"  
"Jack, you know Coach Davis wants to see us at lunch." Kawalsky interrupted. This, his attempt to change the subject. He knew Jack well enough to know that tone of his voice, it sounded as if he was about to hit Harry.  
"I didn't know that. Why?" Jack asked.  
"I dunno. I saw Coach in the hall earlier and goes 'can you and Jack see me at lunch'." Kawalsky replied.

Lessons made themselves known by the ringing of the school bell. Once it sounded, everyone wandered off to their lessons. Like all school days, time was suspended. Minutes would pass slower than any on a weekend. In second lesson, Sam was in the science lab mixing chemicals.  
"Annie, if we work together, we'll get this done quicker!" Sam said, becoming stressed.  
"And." Annie replied, holding her hand up in the air trying to see if she had filed her nails precisely the right length, "you're smart enough for the both of us."  
"It's not about being smart! Could you just stop filing you nails and help me?"  
"I'm busy." she answered, beginning to file her nails again.  
"Ump…"  
All of a sudden, Janet walked through the door. She had an almost distant face, and Sam noticed it. She thought of walking over to her, but took one look at her work and thought otherwise. Janet walked over to the teacher's desk and dropped her late slip. Sam watched as Janet stayed there for a while, whilst Sam assumed the teacher was explaining the experiment to her. When Sam asked Janet where she had been and she just replied with 'I'll tell you later'.

Jack had just got out of the shower in the changing rooms. Charlie, Louis and Jack were standing around in nothing but towels around their waists, soaking wet.  
"Kawalsky, I'm glad you stopped me this morning. I know I was about to do to him." Jack said while rubbing his head with a hand towel.  
"You know I've always got your back." Kawalsky was pulling on his jeans.  
"How could Harry call Samantha Carter a geek? He's gotta be blind! If she dressed more like Hathor, I'd ask her out in a flash." Ferretti added.  
"Annie Hathor?" Kawalsky asked.  
"Nah, her sister…of course Annie Hathor. Yeah, but did you see the look Anise gave me this morning. That girl wants me."  
They all laughed.  
"I actually heard Anise talking to Jo - Jo Linar about you after the game last night. You know, girly crap."  
"Jack, you're in!" Kawalsky high-fived Jack  
"What you got next?"  
"English."  
"You have that HOT teacher, Miss Weir?"  
"Yeah, but she isn't that hot. Daniel thinks she hot too, I don't see what's so hot about her."  
"Jack, come on. She doesn't float your boat one little bit?" Kawalsky questioned.  
"Nah, I liked her more when she was blonde."

Jack and Daniel met up outside of English.  
"Phys Ed?" Daniel asked, seeing Jack's semi-wet hair.  
"Ya think?" Jack replied sarcastically.  
"Do you know when T.C's coming back?"  
"I spoke to him last night, he said 'a few days'?"  
"Did Crab go with him?"  
"Of course. It was a family matter."

Walking into the classroom, Miss Weir was standing in front of the white board, writing. She wrote the title and date, turned around and said,  
"Sit down class."  
Everyone slowly sat after greeting and chatting with friends.  
"That's fifteen minutes off your lunch!" she said to the class. The reaction was a murmur of 'huh?' from all sides of the room. This was an empty threat, a ploy to make them work. Daniel did the smart ass thing and questioned her calculated fifteen minutes,  
"Miss Weir, it's only ten minutes into lesson."  
"Thank you Daniel. Ten minute class!" this caused the annoyed class to 'ahmp' as one, and Harry to say,  
"You fucking geek!" Harry was sitting behind Jack, who was sitting next to Daniel. Harry's outburst of a profanity made Miss Weir turn and look in Jack's direction.  
"You should've zipped it Danny." Jack said shaking his head, while Daniel just shrugged his shoulders in the I'm-smart-yet-so-dumb way.  
"See me after class!" she said pointing at Jack.  
"Me? What did I do?"  
"Get out of my classroom!"  
"What?" Jack couldn't believe his luck. There have been many times when he should be sent out of a classroom, but not today, not now. He hadn't even said anything.  
"Just stand outside. I'll deal with you in a minute!"  
Jack gave her a glance and walked out of the door. In the hall he sat on the side of a desk, swinging his legs like a hyper child.

Inside the classroom Miss Weir was explaining that they were going to read Shakespeare's Macbeth. And after it they would be writing an essay based on it. Daniel was interested because Shakespeare is a major part of English history and the history of theatre. As soon as Miss Weir left the classroom to chat to Jack about his behaviour, Harry said,  
"It's your geeky fault that Jack's outside getting told off. Man, you're such a fucking nerd!" he finished by flicking Daniel's ear, this annoyeddaniel but he did nothing, opened his book and wrote the date and title 'Macbeth'.

When class ended, Harry left after chanting 'geek' just loud enough so Daniel could hear. Once Harry had left the room, Jack turned to Daniel,  
"Do you want me to take care of him?"  
"No." as he said this, his head turned to Jack.  
"There's no reason for him to do it. It's not like you've done anything to him."  
"He's just being immature."  
"He's bullying you! You can't just let him. Fight back."  
"Jack, not everything has to be solved by throwing fists."  
"Speaking of that, I was about to this morning."  
"Why?"  
"Because he called you-"  
"-A geek?"  
"Yeah." Jack said through a sigh, shaking his head.  
"Jack, it's okay. I know what everyone thinks of me. And you know what?- I don't care. I'm what I am and I'm not changing for a-"  
"-Son of a bitch like that?"  
"I wouldn't use that term, but...yeah."  
"Good on you." Jack said, patting Daniel on the back.  
"Jack could you come here." Miss Weir was calling Jack to the front of the room.  
Jack spun at the sound of her voice and strolled over to her desk, "Yes Miss?"  
Daniel stood at the back of the room, watching and listening to their conversation.  
"You shouldn't used abusive language towards other pupils."  
"But they deserved it!"  
"Lower your voice! Daniel come here."  
He practically jogged to the front of the room, "Miss?"  
"I thought you two were friends? Why Jack, did you call Daniel a…"  
"Miss, you've got it mixed up." Daniel realised she was talking about what Harry had said, "You mean …geek, right?"  
"Yes."  
"That wasn't Jack, that was Harry. We were just talking about him a moment ago."  
"Is he bulling you, Daniel?"  
"No."  
"Yes." Jack said butting in.  
"Miss, he's just being immature. It's okay."  
"It's not okay." Jack interfered again.  
Staring at Jack, Daniel said, "It is. I don't even see him that much."  
"I'm sorry I mistook you, Jack."  
"If that's it, can I go now?"  
"Yes you may."

Down the school hallway Jack and Daniel were on their way to the cafeteria.  
"Do you think Carter's still worrying about Fraiser?" Jack asked.  
They had just stepped through the open double doors of the entrance of the cafeteria.  
"No, I don't." Daniel replied, pointing at a table where Sam and Janet were sat, eating lunch.  
They went over to them first, "Hey Fraiser, so you are immortal after all."  
Janet smiled and nodded.  
"Where were you?" Daniel asked  
"Well…I've got something to tell you..." Janet started.

* * *

What do you think Janet's about to tell them?... 


	2. With Every Door That Closes, Opens a Win...

Sorry it took so long to post, but here it is...i just hope it's good enough...with hope!

AND just to clarify,the story is not set on base, it'sset in aHigh School..not related to the programme, the only things related are the characters, as you've probably figured out, some chracter have different names (e.g Annie Hathor a.k.a Hathor). The story is a Stargate High School Twist.

Glo

**

* * *

**

**2. With Every Door That Closes, Opens a Window **

After school, Sam, Daniel, Jack and some of the gang went by Janet's for a send off. It was a good thing that she lived only five minutes away. Arriving outside her house, they were hit by the reality of her leaving. There was a removal van with men in overalls carrying several piled up dining chairs. For about an hour, everyone sat on the lawn in front of the house, laughing about old times and funny moments, which lead to the fact that T.C wasn't here to say goodbye.  
"It's a shame T.C isn't back yet, he's missing this." Sam said.  
"He knew." Janet hastily said.  
"He knew?" Jack repeated.  
"I told him that I might be gone by the time he came back, so I said goodbye."  
"And you tell us on the day you leave." Jack continued.  
"I wasn't sure if I was leaving then, but I had a hunch. And I was right."  
"You could have at least told me, I am _supposed _to be your best friend." Sam said.  
"But you would have just worried."  
"Like you were this morning." Daniel added.  
"What happened this morning?" Kawalsky asked.  
"Carter was getting all freaked out about Fraiser not being here."  
Everyone laughed, including Sam. When Janet's father told her they were about to depart, they all in turn gave Janet a hug, wished her well and told her to keep in touch. She said 'thanks' and that she would always remember them. When Sam and Janet hugged, tears seemed to be contagious. It started with Sam and passed onto Janet, who left in the back seat of her car waving rapidly with tears streaming down her face to a smile. On the lawn was the 'for sale' sign and the emptiness of the house was noticeable to all.  
"You wanna get shakes?" Jack openly asked, trying to make Sam feel better.  
"Count me in!" Kawalsky motioned.  
"Me too." Ferretti followed.  
"Sam?…Daniel?" Jack asked looking at one to the other, "You guys coming?"  
"I could do with a banana milkshake." Daniel replied, "Sam, you coming?"  
"I think I'm going to go home."  
"You sure? A milkshake can't tempt ya?" Jack's attempt to persuade Sam, "-we could all go see a movie afterwards?-get a burger?"  
"Thanks Jack, but I just really want to go home. I'll see you all on Monday."  
"Bye Sam." the boys said in unison.  
Jack and Daniel made a glance at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

They walked down the streets chatting about television and movies, with the occasional mention of novels from Daniel, and school. On their way, the polyphonic version of 'The Entertainer' sounded.  
"Who's phone?" kawalsky enquired, everyone made slaps to their pockets to find the source of the noise.  
"Mine!" Jack hollered, taking his phone from his pocket and flipping it open, "O'Neill!…hey…I'm not sure…maybe…I dunno…did I give you my number?…Harry?…oh….sweet…might see ya later…bye." Jack flipped it close and put it back into his pocket. The others were staring at him, waiting for him to tell them who it was.  
"Jack, who was that?"  
"Danny, didn't ya mother ever tell ya to not ask people about private phone calls?"  
"My mum's not around much, so it would most likely be my Aunty Cat to tell me something like that. And she hasn't ever mentioned that fact."  
"Jack who was it?" Ferretti asked, "Just tell."  
"I bet it was a girl. It sounded like a girl."  
"What?" Daniel held a questioning gaze.  
"The way he spoke on the phone, it sounded like he was talking to a girl."  
"-Was it the lovely Anise?" Ferretti jumped in front, as he said the word 'lovely' he made a breast gesture.  
"I didn't know she had your number."  
"Why'd she call?" Kawalsky enquired.  
"She was wondering if I was going down to the park tonight."  
"I might." Kawalsky stated.  
"I don't see a point in going to a park to drink." Daniel said, politically.  
"It's a habit. It's like social club."  
"For popular kids? That's discriminating."  
"If I could change the rules, I would."

The next morning Jack woke up, faced down on the floor of Kawalsky's bedroom. He fluttered his eyes open and gazed at his surroundings. Jack had stayed round his house so many times that on any other day, he would have immediately recognised where he was, but today, it took him a moment to see straight.  
"Where the hell am I?…Helloo!"  
"Stop making so much noise." Kawalsky said rubbing his head, while getting out of bed. Jack was still on the floor squinting at the carpet, which was slowly coming back into focus. After several blinks, his vision was cleared.  
"What time is it? Why'd you leave the curtains open?" Jack complained.  
"I must've forgotten to close them yesterday."

Jack was on his way home from Kawalsky's because there was no way he was going to walk around in the same clothes for two days straight. He was in the greatest of moods. Last night he went to the park for his routine Friday night drinking with the gang and others. But what has put the coat-hanger-in-mouth smile on his face, was the fact that he and Anise were now going out. Jack decided that since he was going to be passing Daniel's house, that he would stop by and ask him if he wanted to hang out. As he came closer to Daniel's house, he re-thought his plan and smelled his clothes. Disliking the scent, he told himself that he would go back to his own house before calling Daniel.

Seeing a large white truck outside his neighbours, he adopted the thought that a new family were moving in. Three guys exited the house and picked up boxes and took them inside. Reaching his front door, Jack saw a girl with black hair and a green fringe dancing to her walkman. Seeing him, she stopped and took a pair of glasses from her pocket and put them on.  
"Hey!"  
Jack twisted round, "Talking to me?"  
"Yeah, do you live there?"  
"That might be the reason I have a key." Jack answered in a sarcastic tone.  
She smiled and jogged over to the fence that separated their homes, "you must be Jack." she said, outstretching her arm over the fence. Jack gave her a puzzled look and walked over, "I'm Vio." she said, grasping Jack's hand.  
"…how do you know my name?"  
"I met your mother and she was talking about you. She said you were my age and that you go to Cheyenne High."  
"Oh…why did she tell you that?"  
"She was telling me about the neighbourhood… And I did say I was starting Cheyenne on Monday."  
"Oh…I can't say I'm surprised. My mum always goes into too much detail."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
"-Vio, you gonna help out or what?" was yelled from Vio's front door, cutting off their conversation.  
"Gus, this is Mrs O'Neill's son!"  
"Oh!" Gus said startled. He jogged over, "I'm Gus-"  
"Gustave." Vio butt in.  
"Shut up!" Gus bellowed at Vio, pushing her out of the way. "You can call me Gus. Little sisters are so fucking annoying, I wish _I _was an only child."  
"It does have its perks."  
Suddenly, Jack's front door opened and his mother came out.  
"Jack. You've met our new neighbours then. That's good. I knew you'd all get on like a house on fire.- Jack, I'm going out and I won't be back 'til late. Fix yourself dinner." with that she gave Jack a peck on the cheek, "Bye kids- oh and Jack…"  
"Yes mum?"  
"Help our neighbours."  
"Ya, sure."  
Jack's mother walked into the driveway, got into her car and with the wave of her hand, drove off down the street.

Jack did as his mother asked and helped them unpack their belongings. During which he met the other guys; Michael and Jonas. At about four o'clock, they all took a break and Gus called for some pizza, while they waited, they chatted.  
"Gri-iff!" Vio called, in a whining tone.  
"Ye-es!" Jonas answered, "what's the matter?"  
"Come sit here!" she said patting the empty space beside her on the couch. He responded by sitting in the space she had motioned to, embracing her, then placing his arm around her shoulders and bringing her legs across his lap.  
"Happy now?"  
"Extremely." she said smiling, snuggling up against Jonas' chest.  
"Shit." Michael said to himself, just loud enough to hear.  
"Hey Mike, you forget something?" Gus said, seeing Michael rising to his feet.  
"I got to go! I'm meeting Jenny!"  
"You and Jen still going out? - Wow, that's like ten - eleven months!" Vio said.  
"I thought it was eight months?" Gus questioned.  
"That's what I thought." Jonas said, seconding the notion.  
"I'll see you later!"  
"Say hi to Jen for me!" Vio shouted as Michael practically ran through the front door. "-Anyway, as I was saying, the reason I _know_ they've been going out longer is because I knew about their relationship before you guys."  
"Why would Mike neglect to tell us something as important as his relationship with Jenny?" Jonas enquired.  
"Did _you_ know he liked her months before they got together?" Gus asked his sister, sticking his tongue out at her.  
Vio briefly ignored Jonas' question to answer Gus, "Yeah, I knew how he liked her for ages. _And _I knew that Jenny had also fancied him for like ever. And _I_ was the one who nudged Mikey to ask her out! So there!" she finished, wagging her tongue, "If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't even be going out!  
"Answer my question!" Jonas said whining at Vio and pulling her hair lightly to get her head to face him.  
"Gri-iff! Well…I guess it's cause I'm a girl and I'm understanding."  
"Are you trying to say I'm _not_ understanding?"  
In the background Jack was having a conversation with Gus about hockey and music.  
"Griff, you're totally understanding. Maybe Mikey wanted a feminine point of view on the subject. You know a guy will always turn to a girl for advice - especially a girl like me."

Sam sat on her bed with books scattered all over and various items from her pencil case dotted about. She was doing the normal of her daytime, doing homework. Interrupting her, three knocks came from the other side of the door.  
"Come in!" Sam shouted. It was her father.  
"Hey kiddo." Jacob said, walking through the door, looking at her bed and then deciding to sit on a chair by Sam's dresser, "Mark told me that you're upset."  
"I'm fine. I was a bit earlier, I was just so shocked that Janet's gone. I'm missing her already."  
Jacob stood up, moved over to the bed, pushed aside some books and sat down alongside his daughter. He put his arm around her and squashed her into a tight hug, "I know."  
Within seconds, Sam was reduced to tears once again.

Vio had previously finished unpacking her possessions and noticed that a balcony was connected to her bedroom. Seeing this for the first time, she decided to check it out. She pulled at the sliding glass doors and walked into the night air. The sky was dark and stars were sprinkled across it. She slowly stepped, admiring the natural beauty of nature.  
"Hey!"  
Vio jumped at the sound. She turned in the direction of the voice and saw Jack. He was across from her at the house beside her own. He was sitting on a blanket in front of what looked like a telescope, "Hey to you too! You gave me a fright!"  
"If you wanna get a _proper_ look at the stars, you must look through a telescope." Jack said as he viewed the stars with his telescope, "You can come over and take a look if you want."  
"Cool! I'll be over in a sec!" Vio began to jog over to her door.  
"Hey!"  
She stopped, "What?"  
"Just jump across."  
"Me? Jump across?" she said pointing to her own body.  
"Yeah," he said rising to his feet, "I'll make sure you don't fall."  
Vio began to become nervous as she walked closer to the miniature brick wall.  
"Hold on." Jack did a little run over to an edge of his thirty-centimetre high wall. He picked up a plank of wood that had laid against it and place it over the gap between their balconies, "Now you can walk along this."  
Vio's nervousness was still building up in the pit of her stomach. Jack watched her expression as she edged nearer to the plank and moved towards her. And held out his arm for support.  
"Take my hand." he said making eye contact.

* * *

Any views on this? Anything? 


	3. First Impressions

**3. First Impressions**

Strutting down the hall, Jack searched as he moved. Nodding and high-fiving hands in acknowledgment to those he knew. Coming up to Hammond's room, he noticed Vio standing by Harry and Ferretti and chose to go over.  
"Where were you?" Jack butted in.  
"Hey!" Vio started enthusiastically as she approached Jack and embraced him into a hug, which he accepted.  
"Jack you know her?" Ferretti asked.  
"She's my neighbour." Jack responded with his arm around Vio.  
"What happened to Anise?" Maybourne questioned.  
"I haven't seen her all weekend."  
"-Speak of the devil." Ferretti said, seeing Anise walking towards Jack.  
From behind, Anise whispered something to Jack which made him raise a brow and drop his arm by his side. And in one sweep, she moved to face him and kissed him. All three of them watched. Even passers by glanced.

Vio went inside the classroom and up to Hammond's desk where he was sat sorting through papers. She spoke quietly in nervousness,  
"Sir? I'm Viola Stratford, I've just transferred."  
"Yes." he said looking up at her from his seat, "You're joining my class." he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a bunch of papers, "This is your timetable, at Cheyenne we have a two week timetable. Are you used to that?"  
"Yeah, we had that at my old school."  
"Good, then you'll understand." He pointed at some numbers printed on a small piece of paper, "This is you locker combination. Memorise it, then rip it up. And…" Hammond brought out a little book, "This is your homework journal, you record your homework in it and in the back is space for you to copy in your timetable. Registration will start in a few minutes, take a seat."  
Vio sat down at the front of the room and waited. After about two minutes, Jack came in, "Are you trying to ditch me?"  
"No! I just thought I'd leave you and your girlfriend alone. Plus had to find the class."  
"You could have told me your in Hammond's. This is my class." Jack said, parking himself on the desk beside her.  
"I wanted to find things for myself, so I know where they are in future. I wanted to be independent."  
"Independent? That's all you…Is that why you stood me up this morning?"  
"Yeah." Vio said as if to say 'what else'.  
"I guess you were just getting to know Maybourne and Ferretti?"  
"Who are they?" she said, crinkling her brow.  
"Harry and Louis."  
"Oh..No. Harry was hitting on me. The fucking pervert."  
"Want me to sort him out for you?"  
"There's no point, I can sort him out myself."  
People started entering the room in large herds. Vio watched all of them, some looked back at her noticing that they had never seen her before, which caused them to turn to their friends and chat about her. When Sam and Daniel came in, Jack motioned them over.  
"Guys, this is Vio." Jack started.  
Vio nodded with a smile.  
Sam said doing a brief wave of her hand, "Hi. Samantha, but you can call me Sam. Nice to meet you."  
"She's the new girl in our class." Jack added.  
"I'm Daniel Jackson." he said, holding out for a handshake, "Vio?"  
"Yeah, it's actually Viola."  
"As in the instrument?" Daniel asked.  
"Yeah…my parents love classical music."  
"They named you after an instrument?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
She nodded.  
"Gustave must be named after the composer, right." Jack added.  
"Gustave?" Sam asked.  
"My older brother."  
"Gustav?…oh, Gustav Mahler." Daniel said.  
"That's the one." Vio cheered, "I've never met anyone who knew of him…well besides my friend Griffin. And he's a total brain."  
"So she named you after an instrument and your brother after a composer?" Sam asked to clarify.  
"Yep. It's lucky they didn't call me drum or something then my nickname would be rum." Vio joked. They all chuckled in response.

With a spring in her step and music in her ear, Vio walked down the corridors of Cheyenne High searching for the right maths classroom. Looking at the tag in the window of a door, she saw 'M6' written. Comparing her timetable, she realised she had finally reached the right room. Taking a brief look down the corridors, she felt her lateness. She quickly grabbed and twisted the knob, and entered. Many members of the class looked up at her. The teacher, a man glimpsed at the clock. Vio walked over to his desk.  
"I'm Viola Stanford, just transfer-"  
"Yes, take a seat and I'll get you a book." he butted in.  
She turned around, searching the classroom. She saw Daniel, who was sitting with a boy with light brown-blonde hair. Daniel put his hand in the air to call her over and she followed.  
"You should've said you were in this class. I would've walked with you." Daniel began.  
"I kinda want to try and find my own way around today."  
"What's your name?" asked the other boy sat at the table.  
"Oh, sorry. Marty, this is Vio. Vio, this is Marty." Daniel introduced.  
"You're in Hammond's class?"  
"Yeah."  
"There was this rumour going round in last period that Harry Maybourne tried it on with you, and you slapped him. Is it true?Marty questioned, waiting with anticipation.  
Daniel looked over at Vio.  
Vio chuckled, "Who said that?"  
"Jo told me. She said Anise told her, and I think Jack told Anise." Marty replied.  
"Jack." Vio said shaking her head. She glanced at Daniel who also started laughing too.  
"Marty, you and Jo still an item?" Daniel asked.  
Marty nodded. "It's been two weeks."  
"Two weeks?" Vio said in a 'that it' tone. Realising her own tone, she apologised, "Sorry. I didn't mean that - I mean, that's wonderful. Jo? I don't think I've met her yet."  
"You'll meet her at the next game." Daniel said.  
"Next game?" Vio asked, furrowing her brow. "Game of what?" she said in an English accent.  
Daniel stared, "Did you just put on an English accent?"  
"Did I?" Vio said, thinking about what she had previously said, "Maybe."  
"It was good. How did you do it?" Marty asked.  
"It's a habit. I used to live in England - a few years back. Nowadays I seem to switch accents every once in a while. I don't even realise half the time…anyway, what game?"  
"The next football fixture." Daniel answered.  
"American football?"  
"Yes."  
"Jo's a cheerleader." Marty added.  
Vio gave a slurred chuckle.  
"Quiet down class!" the teacher shouted.  
Daniel leaned across the table to Vio and in a whisper said, "What was that?"  
"She's a cheerleader."  
"Wow." Daniel said sarcastically.  
"I laughed because I imagined an annoying cheerleader falling off a human pyramid." Vio laughed, and Daniel followed.  
"I can think of some I'd wish would fall off. And a few others in general." Daniel added.

In the cafeteria eating lunch was Daniel and Sam. They were talking about coursework that they had recently been given.  
"I don't think I can take another lesson with Annie Hathor as my partner."  
"Chemistry?"  
Sam nodded. "She just sits there filing her nails."  
Vio walked over, "Can I sit here?"  
"Of course you can." Daniel replied.  
"Where's Jack?" Sam asked.  
"He's outside the school, smoking."  
"Smoking?" Sam said wide eyed. She turned to Daniel, "Did you know he was smoking again?"  
"He hasn't said anything about it."  
"I wish Janet was here, she'd stop him."  
Vio listened as she took out her homework journal, flipped to the back and started rewriting her timetable into it. While she was writing, Jack came into view.  
"Jack, are you smoking again?" Sam shouted walking towards him.  
"Whoa, Carter. Lets turn down the volume."  
"Are you smoking?" she said, calmly.  
"Yeah, is there problem?"  
"It's because Janet isn't here to tell you otherwise." Daniel stated.  
"You got it in one Danny boy."  
Kawalsky walked over, "Smoking O'Neill? Tut, tut, tut…"  
"Shut up Kawalsky." Jack said, lightly slapping Charlie across his shoulder.  
Vio looked up, "K?"  
"Violin!" Charlie replied.  
Vio put down her book and pen, "I didn't know you go here."  
"I didn't know you were the new girl." Charlie walked over to her, sat down and gave her a warm hug, "You know everybody's been talking about you and it never occurred to me."  
"I haven't seen you in ages."  
Charlie pulled away, "About three years."  
"Wow, three years. You do look fantastic." she said checking him out.  
"So do you." he added in a suave voice. "It makes me wish, we never broke up."  
"I know. Anyway, how's your love life?"  
"Non-existent." he laughed. "You? - I bet you've had loads of guys."  
"I've had a few - nah, I'm still pining over you." she replied, fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Eh? You two used to date?" Jack interrupted.  
Sam and Daniel stared at him, impressed by the fact that he asked the question they wanted to know the answer to. Charlie and Vio stared at him realising that they weren't alone.  
"Well, yeah." Vio answered sarcastically.

To end off the day, Vio had her first lesson of history. Again, Daniel was in her class, and she was thankful. She spent about half the lesson listing to the teacher tell her about the work, the work she had missed, and how she would have to catch up with it in her spare time. Seeing the droop of Vio's expression, Daniel interrupted,  
"Sir, I could fill her in on the work."  
The teacher looked at him, "Thank you Daniel." and walked away.  
"Thanks for that." Vio said, "I don't think I could take another minute of hearing all that. It almost makes me wish I wasn't taking this subject."  
"I felt like that at the start of the year, now I'm ahead of it all."  
"Ahead? You're ahead of all that stuff?"  
"Yeah. I do a lot of work at home - in my spare time. If you want, I could help you."  
"You'd help me?" Vio said, her face lightening up.  
"Of course. How about today - are you busy?"  
"No, not at all. Are you not busy?" Vio said, switching to her English accent.  
Daniel looked puzzled.  
"What did I say?"  
"You're speaking English."  
"Does it bother you? - I can't control it."  
"It doesn't bother me, it's just a little strange."  
"Most of my friends get used to it - so, are you busy?"  
"If I was, I wouldn't have suggested today."  
"True."  
"Do you wanna come over to my house? - I mean, it'll be better than the library…"  
"What about mine?" Vio interrupted.  
"It's just that my work, is on my home computer."  
"Oh. That's okay then. So…is straight after school okay?" Vio said, trying not to sound pushy.  
"That's fine."

When the bell rang and everyone practically grabbed their stuff and scattered out of the classroom. By the time most of the class was out the door, Vio was still sat in her chair putting her books in her bag. Daniel was standing, packing. Then the teacher left the room, so Jack poked his head round the door,  
"Hey campers!"  
"Hi Jack." Daniel said.  
"Hey." Vio replied.  
Jack walked in and sat on Vio's desk, "You seem worn."  
"How dare you compare me to a piece of clothing." Vio joked, poking Jack in the stomach.  
"Oi! How would you like it if I poked you in the stomach?" he said, laughing and attempting to poke Vio in the stomach.  
She giggled. After about a minute, they stopped.  
"So, are we going or what?" Jack started.  
"I wanna stay in school." Vio said.  
"Are you serious?"  
"No…Come on. Lets go."

Walking down the hall of Cheyenne, through the crowd Vio could hear someone calling out to her. She stopped and turned round, searching for the sound.  
"Did you forget something?" Jack asked.  
"No. Someone's calling me."  
"Look, it's Charlie." Daniel said.  
Charlie jogged over, "I'm glad I caught up to you."  
"Aw…you ran over here." Vio said embracing him into a hug.  
"Where's the fire?" Jack added.  
"Up your ass." Charlie replied.  
Vio chuckled, "So, what's up?"  
"I wanted your number - and your address."  
"Really? I'll give you my number, but you're gonna have to earn my address."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah." she said with a smile, "Anyone got a pen?" Vio said looking at Jack and Daniel.  
"Hear you go." Daniel said taking a pen out of his shirt pocket.  
"Thanks." she took Charlie's hand and faced his palm down and wrote on the back. "This is my mobile number and that's my email address - do you have messenger?"  
"Yeah."  
"Add me when you get home. And if you have time, phone me tonight, okay?"  
"If I don't, I'll talk to you at school tomorrow."  
"Okay." Charlie leaned in and gave Vio a peck on the cheek, which made her giggle. She then gave him a peck back, a squeeze and a "talk to you later."  
Jack and Daniel looked surprised for a split second and made a confused face at each other.

Walking home, they spoke of their classes.  
"How was your first day?" Jack enquired.  
"I'd say fine."  
"Just fine?"  
"Yeah, fine."  
"Can I ask you two a question?"  
"Shoot." Jack replied.  
"Sure." Daniel added.  
"Why did you both seem surprised or act weird whenever I see K?  
"Because…" Daniel started.  
"I'll handle this Danny. Because I've never seen Kawalsky kiss a girl, or act the way he does when he's seen you today."  
"Is that right?" Vio asked Daniel.  
He nodded.  
"What's the deal with that?"  
"Me and Kawalsky?"  
"What's going on between you two?"  
Vio chuckled, "Well, what can I say? He was my first love."  
"What do you mean by 'first love'?" Jack asked.  
"He was first and only boyfriend." she said looking from Jack to Daniel and back again.

Arriving at Daniel's house, Jack walked alone to his own because he was allergic to homework. Vio and Daniel entered the house and was immediately greeted by his Aunty Cat,  
"Hello Daniel, oh and hello. Your name's?"  
"Viola." Vio said politely.  
"Hi Aunty." Daniel said giving his aunty a hug, "Vio's a new girl in my class and I'm helping her catch up with her history, since I've finished it."  
"Okay dear. Would you two like some snacks or drinks?"  
Daniel looked at Vio, "Would you like anything?"  
"No, not right now. Maybe later. Thanks for offering."  
"Would you like to stay for dinner, Viola?" His Aunt asked.  
"If it isn't any trouble."  
"It's no trouble dear."  
"Aunty, have you heard from mom and dad today?"  
"They phoned early this morning. They said that they'll phone in a few days to talk to you, but they're fine and having fun."  
"That's good."  
When Vio entered Daniel's room, she just stared at the interior. It was huge with green walls, wooden flooring and shelves full of books. He even had a couch and a computer.  
"Wow!" Vio said, glazing around his room. Walking over to the miniature library at one side of the room, she passed her fingers along the spines of the books, checking the titles. "Are these all yours?"  
"Yes. I love reading. It's what I do most of the time."  
"That's fantastic!" Vio said, her eyes still focused on the books.  
Daniel furrowed his brow realising what she had just said. "What did you say?"  
Vio turned to face him, "Are you deaf or something?" she said playfully, "- I said it's fantastic."  
"Reading?" Daniel asked, almost confused.  
"Yeah."  
"_You_ like reading?"  
"What do you mean by _you_?" Vio said in a strong English accent, "What are you trying to say? - that I'm too stupid or something?"  
Daniel stared, hearing her accent.  
"What _are_ you trying to say?" she said, stepping closer.  
"Nothing. It's just…you hang out with Jack."  
"Go on…"  
"I didn't think you'd think reading is -"  
"Cool." she completed. Vio sat down on his bed, fell back and laughed. Daniel watched as after a minute had passed, she sat up and said, "You're extremely self conscious, aren't you? - anyway, I love reading. I wish I'd do it as much as I'd like to. The only thing is I have to be in the right mood otherwise I'll never finish it. Do you read often?"  
He nodded, "There's barely a time when I'm not reading a book."  
"Tell me," she blurted, "Where are your parents?"  
Daniel sat in his green armchair, located near his books. "They're in Egypt on an archaeological dig."  
"That's totally cool."  
After useless chat, they got down to work. Daniel showed her all the files on his computer related to history. They spent two hours working non stop, but was interrupted by the knock of the door. Daniel's Aunty Cat popped her head around the door,  
"Dinner is ready. Should I leave in the oven or put it on the table - would you like it up here?"  
Daniel turned to Vio, "Do you want it up here?"  
"No…I think I want a break. Downstairs?"  
"Aunty, could you put it on the table please. We'll be down in a minute."  
"Sure. Would you like anything to drink?"

* * *

3rd chapter...like it? love it? your views? 


	4. Mama Said There'd Be Days Like This

sorry for the _long _delay of this chapter. i read the reviews - thanks to all who wrote one or anyone who has read any part of this story...and the 'wanting more jack and sam' well...i'll give you more sam, because her character does seem to be almost non-existant so i'll include her more.

**

* * *

4. Mama Said There'd Be Days Like This**

"How was your first day?" Vio's mother said as she sat down at the table, about to eat.  
Vio was half way through a bowl of cereal, "It was interesting…"  
"Interesting?" her father intruded, looking at his wife, "I've forgotten slang terms, does that mean good or bad?"  
"I do not speak slang!" Vio protested. At that very moment, Gus walked into the kitchen. "He does." She pointed.  
Gus held up his hands, "I haven't done anything."  
"Viola, was your day good?" her mother restarted.  
"I'm lucky I know Jack." Vio answered.  
"Ooo, Jack." Gus butted in while he was buttering a piece of toast.  
"It's not like that."  
"Yeah, right." Gus said sarcastically.  
"Our neighbour's son?" her father enquired.  
"Yes, that's the one." Vio answered.  
"The one she fancies." Gus added.  
"He has a girlfriend actually."  
"So? I said you _fancied_ him, not going out with him." Gus clarified.  
"Speaking of dating - mum, you remember Charlie Kawalsky?" Vio said, facing her mother.  
"Your ex boyfriend? From summer camp?" she asked.  
"That's the one - I saw him yesterday. He goes to Cheyenne."  
"He's a nice boy. What happened between you two?" her mother asked.  
"We broke up because we didn't see enough of each other."  
"I don't think you should be concentrating on boys at your age." her father started after having a sip of coffee.  
"Then, what should I be concentrating on?" Vio asked childishly.  
"Your school work, university, the future…"  
"Dad, you don't always have to sound like a teacher. And what if I don't want to go to university?"  
"Viola, what do you want to do?" he said, levelling.  
"I'm not sure yet, but once I figure it out, I'll tell you."  
Vio's father rose from the table, staring at the clock. "I better be heading off." he walked around the table, kissed Vio and his wife, and patted his son on the back. As he was about to walk out the back door, it knocked. Opening it, he was greeted with,  
"Hi, you must be Mr Stratford. I'm Jack." Jack said holding out his hand.  
Mr Stratford shook it, "I've heard all about you."  
"You shouldn't listen to a word of it." Jack joked.  
Mr Stratford chuckled, "Come in." Jack walked in and took a seat at the table. "I have to go, nice to meet you Jack." he said walking out the door.

Sam and Daniel were conversing in the hall,  
"How come the door isn't open?" Daniel asked twisting the doorknob getting no movement.  
Sam shrugged her shoulders. After a short silence she asked, "How did your date go last night?" she asked with a small smile, waiting for a reaction.  
Daniel looked at Sam, "It wasn't a date."  
"A little birdie has told me otherwise."  
"You shouldn't listen to Jack…even if you _do_ fancy him." he said, striking back.  
"Shh…" she said putting her finger to her lips, "Don't say that out loud."  
Daniel shook his head at her reaction, "Which little birdie?"  
"What birdie?" Vio said butting in, "Hey!…Sorry for intruding."  
"Doesn't matter." Daniel responded.  
Sam gave Daniel a 'wide-eyed' look.

At lunchtime, Sam and Daniel met up in the cafeteria.  
"That new girl is so annoying." Sam started.  
"I like her." Daniel replied. Realising what he had just said, he quickly added, "She's funny."  
Sam wiped away his cover-up and started to chant, "Daniel's got a crush…Daniel's got a crush…"  
"I don't." he said seriously.  
"Okay."  
"You just wish I did so you could tease me about it like I tease you about Jack."  
"There's nothing going on with Jack."  
"Of course."  
Across the cafeteria, Vio was in line holding a bag of fries and a burger. Just paying for her lunch, she heard her name being called,  
"Vio!"  
She turned around to see Maybourne and Ferretti standing against the wall. She then worked out that it had been Harry who had called her name. She responded with, "Yes? At your service." She knew she was in for a long irritating chat and decided to wrap up her food and put it in her bag.  
"Me and Louis here were just wondering if a hot babe like you was owned?" Harry asked.  
"If I am what?" Vio replied. She had partially understood what he meant, but wanted to properly know what he was talking about.  
"We wanted to know if you've got a boyfriend. Because if you haven't, I'd like to ask you out." After finishing his sentence, Harry's eyes moved up and down against her body. This made Vio feel uncomfortable so she glanced around the room to see if people were watching, during which she saw Daniel and Sam sat at a table quietly watching her conversation like many others in the room. She thought about his question.  
"Yes." She answered. It was like everyone in the room breathed after hearing her.  
"I don't believe you. Does he go here?" Harry continued.  
"No. I don't go to school with my boyfriends." Vio added spitefully.  
"Why not?"  
"Because guys in this school are immature."  
"Am I?"  
"Totally."  
"What's his name?"  
"Griff."  
"What sort of name is Griff?" he said trying to make a joke.  
"It's short for Griffin, which is actually his middle name." She said in a quick ramble.  
"What school does he go to?"  
"He goes to the local college actually."  
As she was speaking, Jack and Charlie had walked in. They sat at the same table as Daniel and Sam. Jack whispered to Daniel, who mumbled something about Vio's boyfriend.  
A few minutes later Maybourne walked out. Charlie ran over to Vio, gave her a peck and a hug, and stood talking to her for a while. Jack, Daniel and Sam sat in shock of the events.  
"V, what happened?"  
"He just started asking me about my boyfriend."  
"Your boyfriend?"  
"Yeah. He was like, 'do you have a boyfriend?'…'what's his name?'…'what school does he go to?'"  
"And you told him about Griff?"  
"Yep."  
"You and Griff going out?"  
She shook her head and chuckled, "No way."

Slamming the door behind her, Vio collapsed against the front door of her home. She ran her hand through her hair with a sigh.  
"Violin, that you?" she heard from the kitchen. Realising her brother was home; she got to her feet and walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey." Jonas said, putting his head to the side and making an exaggerated frown. "What's happened?"  
Vio shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Osbourne, what's the prob? Let me guess? – Jack's got a girlfriend and you're pining over him." Gus said sarcastically while watching a box of chips spin around in the microwave.  
"No, Gus-tave." Vio replied.  
The microwave beeped and Gus opened the door, took the chips out and began to eat, "I better leave you two gals – pals to chit chat." And went into the living room.  
Jonas patted the chair beside him and Vio sat in it. He held her hand that was laid on the table, "Tell me. What happened?"

Sam was at home sitting at her dressing table. She had been looking at herself in the mirror and making faces for amusement as she spoke to Janet on the phone.  
"I still can't get over the fact that you're gone. I still just think you're gonna walk into class tomorrow and everything will just go back to how it was…I just wish you didn't leave, now I'd stuck with the guys…you like it there?…you've made lots of new friends? I'm glad…you miss me? I miss you. Did I tell you about Jack?… we're not going out…we shouldn't. He's going out with Anise…I know, I was shocked…I don't love him…I don't!…I guess I do a tiny bit…a replacement?…a new kid? We got this girl called Viola…she's almost like another Annie Hathor…yes, she is…she's Jack's next door neighbour…and she's always flirting with him…I also think Daniel's got a crush on her too…it's not love, it's lust…Daniel thinks she's funny…she's really annoying…it's got nothing to do with the fact that she flirts with Jack!…yes, he does flirt back. But that's just Jack…"

Jack was at Daniel's house. They were hanging out in is bedroom, Jack was lying on Daniel's bed reading a Spiderman comic, whilst Daniel was searching the internet for information about some of the latest novels out. Daniel glanced to see what Jack was up to,  
"Get your shoes _off_ my bed!"  
"Chill." Jack said as he raised his feet off the bed and began taking off his shoes.  
"Thank you." They both carried on reading and searching in silence until a thought crossed Daniel, "Jack, what's it like having a girlfriend?"  
Jack looked over the comic, "Why'd you wanna know that?"  
"Because. How is it?"  
"It's…okay. Anise is attractive, likes to kiss – pretty good kisser."  
"I don't need to know about Anise's kisses, thank you!" Daniel interrupted.  
"Danny, you're the one who asked."  
"I just wanted to know…if it's worth it."  
"Are you thinking about asking someone out?"  
"Of course not, it's just Annie keeps talking to me. I was trying to come up with an explanation."  
Jack sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed, "Annie Hathor? Get in there Danny!" he said getting excited.  
"She hasn't done anything yet, she just keeps touching me."  
"Touching you? Where?" Jack asked, thinking about it sexually.  
"Not like that! I read that girls are more likely to touch you if they _like_ you."  
"That's true, but some are nice and friendly. But Annie Hathor? She _must_ like you. How does she touch you?"  
"I saw her twice today, she touched my hair and my arm constantly. And she told me she likes my hair."  
"You're in!" Jack said, stopping and thinking, "Hold on - do _you_ like her?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"This is Annie Hathor we're talking about. How can you not like her?"  
"Jack, it's not that easy. I haven't had a girlfriend since…"  
"Ever?"  
"Since I was nine. That's why I was asking you what's it like."  
"The truth is it can be great, it just depends on the girl. Anise is okay, but she will never be a Mrs O'Neill."


	5. Sweating Palms, Beating Hearts

Thanks for the feedback, i'm loving it!  
Thanks for reading/still reading!

**

* * *

**

**Sweating Palms, Beating Hearts & Mouthing Off**

Lunchtime was the time to have a break from the boredom of school. Vio was standing by the school gates waiting for Jonas to show up as he had promised. Daniel was walking out, into the playground. Seeing Vio, he decided to walk over.

"Are you waiting for Jack?"

"Nope." Vio replied.

"Oh…are you thinking? – Because if you are, I'll leave you alone if you want."

"I'm just waiting for Griff."

"Your boyfriend?"

Vio rolled her eyes and answered, "You know it."

"Do you want some company while you wait?"

"That would be great." She thanked. Wondering why he was out here alone, she asked, "Where's Sam? I swear there's barely a moment out of class when you're not together."

"That's only because she's been a bit off lately. About Janet leaving."

Vio nodded, "Jack has told me about Janet. He said she was like his mother and that she kept him in line."

"That's the truth. She's great." Daniel realised how Vio must feel hearing about a person she's never even met. "You're great too. You're a good replacement."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a car parked across the road. And Jonas stepped out.

"Griff!" she shouted and ran over to him. He caught her in his arms, lifted and swung her.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"Absolutely." She said, putting her arms around his waist. "I'm _so_ glad you came."

"I said I would. Did you think _I'd_ forget?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Realising that Daniel was still standing by the gate, Vio dragged Jonas over. "Daniel, meet Jonas. Griff, this is Daniel."

Jonas and Daniel shook hands. All of a sudden, out of nowhere Harry, Anise, Jack and Ferretti appeared.

"Another fucking new kid? _Man_." Harry started.

Daniel, Jonas and Vio spun on the spot in amazement, "where the hell did he come from?" Vio whispered to Daniel.

"I've got no idea." He whispered back.

"New kid, what's your name?" Harry continued.

"I'm not a _new kid_." Jonas said. Looking behind Harry, he noticed Jack, "Jack?"

"Hey! Jon, how you been?" Jack replied.

"I'm good. I just came down to see Vio."

Harry stepped forward, "O'Neill, who the fuck is this?" he asked looking straight up at Jonas.

"_This_ is Jonas. Who the _fuck_ are you?" Jonas replied staring down at Harry, making the height difference obvious to him.

"You're here for Vio?" Harry said, backing off.

"This is Griff." Vio said.

Daniel was studying with Annie in her bedroom.

"Daniel, you're so smart!" Annie said as she undid her ponytail and ran her hand through her hair. She touched his arm, stopping his hand to carry on writing. He glanced into her gaze and she held his. For a moment, there was a silence until she said, "Kiss me?" and leaned in…

Sam had walked over to Daniel's house only to find that he was studying with someone. She knew perfectly knew who that someone was and wasn't pleased about it either. On her way home, she took the long route to give her time to think about the latest change in her life, the difference of the people she thought she once knew. Just after crossing a turn, she heard a call,

"Sam?" was loudly spoken from a short distance behind, making Sam almost jump out of her skin. She turned around to see her caller.

"Viola. What are _you_ doing here?" Sam responded knowingly sounding rude.

Vio scrunched up her face, hearing the tone and then decided to ignore it, "I'm taking a walk. What about you?"

"I thought you were with Daniel."

"What made you think that?"

"I just came from Daniel's house and his aunty said he went to someone's house to study."

"- And you assumed it was me?"

"I thought he was helping you with your history."

"He is, but not today."

Sam nodded.

"Anyway, now we got that sorted, do you want a shake? I was thinking about going to get one before I saw you. You wanna come with?"

Sam thought for a second and realised how biased she had been towards Vio and decided, "That would be great."

Walking along for about another ten minutes making petty conversation, they got to know each other and found that they had a few things in common. But it wasn't until they reached the café and paid for their milkshakes that they really felt homely towards each other.

"How's that _banana _milkshake?" Vio asked.

"It's good." As a moment passed, Sam processed the word 'banana', laughed and playfully said, "Your sick." A little silence followed, which was broken by Sam, "so how long have you been going out with Griff?"

"If you want to know a secret. I'm not. I lied about it."

"To get Harry off your back?"

"Yep. That guy is such a wanker." Vio said, her accent turning English.

Sam laughed, "He just likes you and thinks it's a way to impress a girl."

"And I bet he's never got one."

"You'd be right about that."

They laughed together.

"Anyway, what about you and Jack?" Vio asked.

"What about me and Jack?"

"You like him, right?"

"Um…yeah. A bit. But I wish I didn't."

"I knew it. I could tell."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the way you two act towards each other. And I heard you and Daniel talking the other day, the same day you said me and him had a date."

"I was teasing him about him liking you."

"He likes me?"

"Yeah. Jack and I were chatting on messenger and he told me that you and Daniel were on a study date."

"That Jack." Vio chuckled. "Anyway, I think you and Jack would make a great couple. I'll help if you want."

"But he's going out with Anise."

"So. It doesn't mean he can't dump her and go out with you."

"Come on O'Neill, stop the chatting, get on the ice!" Coach Davis shouted.

Jack was standing with Anise as she spoke quiet personal words into Jack's ear. Jack just stood there with a smirk plastered across his face.

"I'll be there in a minute Coach!" Jack shouted back.

Anise gave him a kiss and before leaving said, "call me later."

"Sure." He replied.

In the boys changing room, Jack, Louis and Charlie were getting dressed after practice.

"So how's Anise working out for you?" Kawalsky asked looking in a mirror, putting gel in his hair.

"Great. She loves whispering things in my ear." Jack replied.

"Things. What things?" Ferretti asked raising his eyebrows.

"Now that would be telling." Jack responded.

"Hey, what's with this new girl?" Ferretti started.

"You mean Kawalsky's ex-girlfriend?" Jack added.

"Kawalsky had a girlfriend. You've had the new girl already?"

"No. I went out with her a few years ago. At camp."

"Camp. Well I wish she wasn't going out with that guy."

"You mean Jon. He's a good guy." Jack stated.

"Yeah he is." Kawalsky agreed.

"Maybourne was well pissed after meeting him. He really thought she was lying." Ferretti said. Jack and Charlie glanced at each other. "Even I thought she was lying. But I guess it was Harry. I'd find it hard to believe a girl admitting to having a boyfriend to Harry. I mean, what girl in their right mind would want Harry on their case. All he cares about is scoring and even I know that's wrong."

"That's what his problem is. He's trying to score. Me on the other hand, I'm just trying to have fun. And the girls want me to score with them." Jack says.


	6. Kiss And Tell

I just want to say thanks to: siochan peace (i like hathor too, she plays quite a significant role throughout this story, she's going to pop up alot), baalsqueen (thanks, and here's an update for you), sakura123 (it's a shame you can't see my vision - maybe that means i'm not a writer - and there is a plot, well by now it should be obvious it's about relationships - mostly romantic teenage romance - and, sam & jack do like each other, they're just very open about it but i've given subtle hints...or at least tried too), skabs (blonde was wayyy better lol), susiesg1 (sorry about all the characters, it's just that i find that in high school you meet all these people - most of whom you don't remember and i was just showing this in the story, and as for sam & Jack - they'll be together eventually, but they're gonna have to work for it), oscarkittens(the request for more J&S has been noted and i will try to include more as the story unfolds), filli (they're in some random high school, it just happens to have a name similar to the base), hyt (thanks for the guess), mimi (i'm glad i wasn't the only one who giggled whilst reading this - i found it funny. the only piece of my writing that has ever made me laugh), joey'sgirlforeverand sg-fan...i basically wanted to say thanks and answer any questions you may have on this story...Thanks so much for taking the time and effort to read this.  
Sorry for the long delay, but i've been so busy with coursework - but enough with the excuses...hope you enjoy!

I could really do with reviews for this chapter as i'm not sure this new one fits into the story because of the long break, i'd like your opinion...and i'll post the next chapter as soon as i write it - hopefully very soon...Glo xxx

**

* * *

****6. Kiss And Tell**

As Miss Weir wrote the date and title onto the whiteboard, the class copied it into their exercise books. All the while, Daniel carried a smile on his face.

"Daniel,"

"Yes Jack?" he said not taking his eyes off the board.

"What's with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've got that geeky glint in you eye like that time you tricked me to going to that museum, and you told me the history about every object in the damn place." Jack said. Then a thought hit him, " – I know what it is, has it got anything to do with Annie Hathor?" Jack said raising an eyebrow, waiting for a reaction.

"Jack, don't say that out loud."

"What about Annie Hathor?" Harry questioned, overhearing their conversation, "Let me guess nerdboy, you had your first wet dream about her?"

Daniel kept his head down and kept quiet.

"Shut up Maybourne."

"Man, shut up O'Neill. Did it look like I was talking to you?"

"Maybourne, get a life would ya?"

"_Man. _You know nerd, you're lucky to have a friend like O'Neill, cause if you didn't, you'd be toast."

"Maybourne, talking about toast? - Didn't you _just_ eat?"

A few people close by, chuckled including Daniel. Harry zipped it for a bit, so Jack and Daniel went back to their conversation at low level.

"Danny, so what happened with Hathor? Did you ask her out?"

"Well, no. We went to her house, her parents were out - "

"- Danny, you dog," Jack butt in.

"It's not like that. We just kissed."

"Kissed? Danny, you've finally turned into a man, I'm so proud. – Hold on, are you dating her or not?"

"Not."

"Not? – Why not?"

Vio was in the hallway, arranging her books in her locker. She had headphones in her ears, listening to music. Unexpectedly, she got tapped on the shoulder,

"You're the new girl, right?"

"I don't think of myself as all that _new_ anymore," Vio looked at her and realised, "you must be Hathor. I'm Viola."

"Has Daniel told you about me?"

"Why do you ask? - I've just heard people talk about you, that's all," she said, her British accent becoming noticeable.

"Oh my god, are you English?"

"I used to live -"

Annie cut her off, "That is _so_ totally rad! - We _have_ to hang out sometime. How about now? I have a free period, do you wanna go shopping?"

"Okay, sure."

The two girls walked through the mall, going from shop to shop. Looking for something to buy. As the walked, they spoke mostly about Daniel.

"Yeah, we're dating."

"Dating? Daniel didn't say anything. "

"You know boys, they're so open about feelings. First he'll tell me he loves me, and in less than a week he'll probably want to do _it_."

"You _are _joking? Daniel isn't like that surely."

"He's a guy. – I guess that means I could do with some new underwear. Do you know what his favourite colour is?"

"Daniel isn't just _another_ guy."

"Yeah he is. Trust me, I _know _guys – I've dated enough of them, ooh, lets go in here."

They momentarily walked into the shop. Annie's concentration seemed to be on finding underwear, but Vio was confused by their conversation.

"So, how many have you dated?"

"I've lost count – five this year."

"And how many of them did have you do _it_ with?"

"Do you mean 'had sex' with?"

Vio nodded.

"Four of them – are you going to buy something?"

"I don't need any."

"Who says you have to need a thong to by one? - Live a little, I dare you. "

"I'm always up for a dare."

"You have to buy a thong or g-string – something sexy and wear it to school."

"That's easy."

The rest of the week passed quickly. Everyone seemed busy with their own lives and their girlfriends. Reaching home, Vio immediately picked up the phone and dialled Jonas' number. As soon as the dialling tone ended and someone picked up she said,

"Griff, I need to talk to you!"

"Whoa. Calm down, what is it?"

"I've had a miserable few days."

"Why don't you stay at my place for the weekend – sort your head out"

"You're the best Griff, I'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"I'll come pick you up."

Upon arriving at Jonas' house, Vio dumped her back of clothes on the floor of his bedroom. Then kicked off her shoes and jumped under the covers of his double bed.

"_Hey_, is it seriously that bad?" he asked, pulling back the covers with a weak smile. She kept her frown. Jonas joined her in his bed and cuddled her, "what's the matter, I've never seen you like this."

Vio buried her face in his chest, breathing heavy.

"Your brother would kill me right now if I wasn't gay."

Vio laughed, "and my father would too if he knew we were this close."

Jonas chuckled, "at least you're making a joke. So what happened?"

"It's just I feel all left out. Jack has a girlfriend, Daniel has a girlfriend – they're both so busy and don't have time to hang out with me. Oh no, they're too busy. And you know Daniel – that one you met when that wanker Harry was being rude to you that day – he's _so_ busy with his girlfriend he hasn't had time this week to help me with my history. And his girlfriend just wants him for sex, she told me so. And she said she's slept with four of the five guys she's dated this year."

"Oh I get it. You're jealous."

"Am not! I just wish they'd remember _me_ and _my_ feelings."

"Shall I tell you what I think? I think you like this _Daniel_."

"I do not!"

"You do. You mentioned his name a number of times during that rant of yours – why are you so worked up by his relationship. It's his relationship therefore his problem. You're making all this drama over some guy, you must _really_ like him."

Daniel was in Annie's bedroom. They had been in a lip lock on Annie's bed for about five minutes. Her parents were out for the rest of the day and she thought it would be the perfect time for them to be alone together. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back. As she began lifting his shirt, Daniel jumped up.

"I thought this was what you wanted. This is why you came over today, isn't it?"

"Yes. But…but I didn't bring any protection. I forgot, I'm sorry."

She leaned over to her nightstand, opened the draw and pulled out a condom, "I've got it covered."


End file.
